Tales From the Amestris Region
by Bilbo-sama
Summary: Assorted drabbles centering around the adventures of the trainer Edward Elric and the Golurk known as Alphonse. Sequel to A Better Way To Travel.


I was trying to work on other stuff but the plot bunnies wouldn't shut up about this AU. But I don't have enough inspiration to make an epic story so here are some short scenes from the Riolu!Ed and Golurk!Al 'verse.

Backstory: In which Ed and Al accidentally piss off a powerful Pokemon in their quest to bring their mother back to life and get cursed. Al is now a Golurk and Ed is slowly transforming into a Riolu. He wears gloves to hide the fact that his arm is not human. The gym leaders in this region are the Homunculi and entering the region requires approval from the military. Most of the time, veteran trainers come visit. Mustang is...idk, one of the Elite Four I guess. Ash is here because of Hero of Another Story Plot Reasons.

And that's all I got. Enjoy the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or FMA. I'm just a puny mortal.

(T rating for language and some body horror. You've been warned.)

By the way: Italics is Pokespeak. (Parenthesis) is for telepathy.

* * *

Tales from the Amestris Region

By Bilbo-sama

* * *

 **Some things never change**

"For the last time, Al, no, I'm not catching that Skitty."

"B-but Brotheeeerrrrrrr!"

"You already got three following you. You don't need another!"

 **Scent**

Something about that Elric kid and the Golurk smelled off to Meowth.

There was a hint of human coming from the Golurk and it didn't smell like its trainer.

Meanwhile, the trainer smelled partially like a Riolu. The kid doesn't even own a Riolu. He wasn't even observed being near any packs of Riolu and Lucario.

It kinda smelled like he _is_ a Riolu.

"Hey," Meowth asked Pikachu during a steal attempt, "what's with Shorty?"

 _"What do you mean?"_ the mouse asked, knowing the moniker was for his trainer's latest traveling companion.

"Doesn't he smell weird to you?"

Pikachu blinked. He didn't expect that question.

Yet come to come think of it...

 _"You too?"_ Pikachu confirmed.

"Wow, I thought I was just imagining things."

 **Meanwhile**

"WHO CALLED ME A SPECK OF DUST IN THE WIND?" Ed demanded in an field that only contained him and Alphonse.

"Nobody...?"

 **Progression**

"It's getting worse, _ri_ ," said Ed as he stares at his...paws. He then winced at the animal sound that emerged from his lips.

"How much time do you think we have left?" Alphonse asked.

" _Lu_...I don't know."

 **Bypass**

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

" _Olu_...You assholes again?" a whine emerges from the pit trap, interrupting the motto, "come on, Al, let's get out of here."

There was heat blasting out of the trap and a blurred figure shoots out into the sky.

"BYE SUCKERS!"

 **Aura**

Alphonse, Ash and Pikachu watched in horror as Edward's face seemed to morph. The blond boy screamed in agony and his hands flew up to his bangs as if trying to keep his face from falling off.

And then Ash sensed it.

Pain.

Anguish.

Fear.

An Aura signature. He hadn't sensed that in years. Why is this happening and why can he sense Ed's now?

Pikachu hissed as warning sparks sprang from his cheeks when the screams ceased and Ed began gasping for breath. He lowered his hands. Ash gasped.

His friend's face was covered in blue-gray fur. A dog-like snout replaced his nose and mouth. The only human thing left behind were gold eyes.

 **Return**

(WHY DIDN'T YOU COME HOME SOONER YOU BASTARD?) the golden eyed Riolu demanded with his oldest son's voice. A faint feeling descended on Hohenheim that he had failed more than he imagined.

 **Warning**

(Please, you have to leave this region soon. The Promised Day is coming,) Ed pleaded. Ash shook his head.

"I can't. I've been called here." The Aura link thrummed with resignation.

"What do you mean?" Alphonse asked.

Ash smiled sadly, "I haven't traveled to other regions for fun in years. It's a lonely life, being the Hero of Ideals."

 **Equivalent**

"It's finished," Van Hohenheim declared. He nodded at the giant Pokemon next to him.

"Dad...?" Alphonse said, "What did you do?"

(What was needed to be done,) the being beside his father replied before it all went white.

 **Exchange**

It's dark, Edward Elric noticed. He felt a strum of fear. Is he dead?

Did...did he fail?

"Ed!" shouted a voice. It sounded familiar.

Somewhere in his mind, a foreign feeling of concern emerged. Where did that come from?

"Wake up, Ed!" Ash, his mind supplied. Ash is calling for him. But why?

(You have to wake up), said the same voice (now identified as 'Ash') which now came from a small point in his head.

(But why?) Edward asked.

(Because we're waiting for you.)

"Brother!" said another voice on the verge of panic.

(Alphonse is waiting), Ash supplied.

Al...

And then Edward remembered.

He opened his eyes.

He's in a white room. It smelled of disinfectant. Starchy white sheets covered his body on a...thing. A bed.

(Hospital), Ash's voice said again in his head.

"Hey," said the voice near him. Ed turned his head.

Two boys stood beside his bed. One had dark hair and brown eyes. A Pikachu clung to his shoulder.

The other had gold-blond hair and gold eyes. He hadn't seen that face for a long time.

He looked down. He saw hands made of pale skin.

"We...we're human again."

 **Price**

The Lucario stared at the three humans and Pikachu in confusion.

The foursome stared back.

Alphonse carefully stepped forward in order to not startle it.

"Dad? Is that you?"

The Lucario growled before it ran off into the woods.

 **END**

* * *

I'm not sure if Hohenheim will remember being a human and having kids but the ending seems painfully ambiguous enough.

I also considered turning him into a Ghastly because the image of a serious faced Ghastly wearing his glasses sounds hilarious to me. But alas, the need for a drama bomb won out.

And that's all I got for this AU. Thanks for reading!


End file.
